The invention relates to a hand and wrist worn warning device for use in issuing a warning signal when needed. The device is particularly suited for use in in-line skating, rollerskating, skateboarding, snowboarding and the like, as the signal can be used to give warning of the approach of the wearer of the device. Such a device could, of course, likewise be used to emit a warning signal in numerous other circumstances such as the approach of a potentially hostile person, or the falling and/or injury of a user during skateboarding, in-line skating, etc.
In-line skating, rollerskating, skateboarding, snowboarding and the like (collectively referred to hereafter as skating) typically involve travelling at relatively high rates of speed. When such an activity is conducted in areas where other persons or vehicles are present, either as pedestrians, other skaters, or in numerous other capacities, it is frequently difficult or impossible for such other persons or vehicles to detect the approach of a skater, particularly from behind.
While it is generally the responsibility of a skater to avoid persons or other objects in his path, it may be difficult to avoid persons or objects. This responsibility can be more easily met and safety enhanced if the other person can be effectively notified or alerted to the approach of the skater.
It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide a hand and wrist worn device which can be utilized to emit warning signals as needed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which can be readily and effectively actuated by the user, even during periods of high stress where the warning signal is most likely to be needed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a device with wrist support and protection members to protect the wrist of a user from injury during a fall or other accident.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.